Living Together
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Shikamaru wakes up to a very cheerful Kiba and apparently has forgotten some kind of important day. They celebrate it anyway by staying in bed all day. Request done by: digimon yugioh pokemon lover. Oneshot, pre-war, KibaShika, yaoi.


This request was done by: digimon yugioh pokemon lover, and it took me almost a year to finally write it. I think it turned out quite alright if I may say so myself ^^

This is also how I think Kiba and Shikamaru's relationship would work. Now yuri lowell has to read this as well and see if I have proven here that their relationship could work!

Enjoy!

...

Waking up was a troublesome thing on its own. Waking up with your mother yelling at you for being a lazy ass was worse. But ever since Shikamaru decided it was a good idea to move out and get an apartment with a certain someone, waking up had become a nightmare. It wasn't so much about the person he had moved in with, it was more about the thing that almost seemed attached to him. The dog. With its real dog breath. Fanning over Shikamaru's face while a slobbery tongue was lapped all over Shikamaru as some kind of annoying alarm clock.

'Why did I agree this was a good idea again?' he muttered as he pulled the sheets over his head, blocking the stupid dog from licking him further. The dog decided jumping on top of Shikamaru was a great way to retaliate.

Painful groans escaped Shikamaru's lips as Akamaru stepped on all sorts of tender body parts, excitedly resuming his wakeup call. The pat of footsteps moving towards the bedroom notified that finally someone was getting involved and hopefully would take the damn dog away, but the reply wasn't as satisfying as he had initially hoped. 'Because you love me.' And with that said the damn bastard just walked off, leaving Shikamaru to fend for himself. Why was this ninja dog so damn heavy?

Another half an hour later of Shikamaru trying to sleep a little longer with Akamaru chewing on his shoulder, he finally got up. Shuffling his way to the kitchen Shikamaru found Kiba cooking a breakfast for a whole family to feed, meaning Kiba himself, the dog and maybe Shikamaru could get a little bit as well. The whole food thing had already been a struggle when they first moved in together. They both had mothers who had always cooked for them and now actually making it themselves… So they switched every day, because they still didn't enjoy it as much. Inviting other people over was also a strategy that worked. Most of the time those people knew how well they could cook, which wasn't too great and instead they would then cook for everyone. Fantastic arrangement.

Now Kiba was cooking though and it smelled alright, but Shikamaru knew not to let that fool him. Kiba tended to over season things and then it all tasted awful. Still he knew better than to complain, because then Kiba would get angry and tell Shikamaru to cook breakfast himself and Shikamaru didn't really want to do that, now did he?

Coming up behind him Shikamaru stared in all the pots and pans that were currently on the stove and for a moment he wondered why Kiba was going all out and was making this much, but then pushed it aside. It's not like he cared that much anyway. It was probably that dog's birthday or something. Flopping down in a chair by the kitchen table Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh to let Kiba know he was here, even if it wasn't necessary. Kiba always knew he was there, by his smell or by the sound his feet made on the parquet floor. To Shikamaru it was a little odd, but on the other hand also endearing, if he thought about it, maybe. One thing he was certain of. Kiba was much easier to live with than his mother, except for the whole waking up thing.

'Morning,' Kiba singsonged as he started to place all the different foods on the table, sneaking on a kiss as he passed by Shikamaru.

Lazily he returned the kiss, with not too much effort of course and muttered a 'morning' back. Kiba just went on his way again, whistling some tune as he scooped Akamaru's bowl full with food he shouldn't really be eating, because he was a dog. Immediately Akamaru attacked the food while Kiba scolded him, because he had to wait for permission before he started eating. As if the dog would ever really listen well. Only when it came to missions did Akamaru listen. Around the house, not so much. But it was Kiba's responsibility, not Shikamaru's to raise the thing.

After all that was done Kiba flopped down on the other kitchen chair and started plating all the food for the both of them. Something seemed off. Kiba was too happy and the dog hadn't gotten a present yet, so it wasn't his birthday. Was there something else to be happy about? As far as Shikamaru knew this was a normal day and they were all just working hard to prepare for the war and rebuild the rest of Konoha. Nothing came to mind, but Kiba was definitely up to something.

Suspiciously Shikamaru took a bite from his food, but it actually tasted alright. Better than usual actually. 'You really put an effort into this,' he complimented, studying the food on his plate a little longer before taking another bite.

'Thank you,' Kiba replied happily, shooting Shikamaru a smile as he stuffed his mouth with another spoonful. While chewing his food Kiba decided that was the best idea to start talking. 'By the way, we have the day off today. I asked Hinata to fill in for me and Chouji will fill in for you.'

That would be a hint as to what was going on here. Why would Kiba arrange for them to have a day off? Shikamaru wasn't one to keep guessing though. It was better to just ask and see what would come out. 'Why do we have the day off?'

The noise Kiba then made reminded Shikamaru of Kiba's mother. They both had the same temper and it definitely came out of Kiba at some points. 'Typical that you would forget,' he accused, looking rather insulted. Maybe dating a woman wasn't more difficult at all. Kiba was doing a good job already. 'And here I am slaving away in the kitchen, trying to make today special. I had made all these nice plans.' The dumb grin then forming on Kiba's lips let Shikamaru exactly know what Kiba's plans were.

With a sigh Shikamaru tried to figure out again what was going on. It wasn't odd for Kiba to want to spend the entire day in bed and he would take every special occasion for them to do it. It was too warm to move. It was raining, so staying in bed was better. His mother was at the door and he didn't want her to come in. But now he had actually gotten them the day off, so there was more to this. But for the life of him Shikamaru couldn't figure it out. 'This would go a lot faster if you simply told me why today is special enough for us not to do anything.' He had sounded tired and that could be taken as an insult, but Kiba was used to it and just rolled his eyes again.

'We've been living together now for a month, so that's reason to celebrate and therefore we're not doing anything today and just stay in bed.' As Shikamaru had thought. Bed was good though. He could sneak in some extra naps and the dog wasn't allowed on the bed then. So this was all very beneficial for him as well.

'Oh.' Okay, that seemed like a good reason to celebrate something, though celebrating meant effort and Shikamaru didn't like that. So using the typical not getting out of bed one was a good way still. 'Okay, congratulations to us then. We'll start stripping after breakfast,' he pointed out and then dug into his food again.

A big grin formed on Kiba's lips again and the food disappeared from his plate in no time. Someone was definitely looking forward to this celebrating thing and Shikamaru couldn't deny he was looking forward to it too. These days were nice. Lazing around in bed, eating dinner in bed and of course the other stuff as well. The thing Kiba was looking most forward to. The guy had a libido that was out of control and Shikamaru was the one that always got a taste of it, even when he was not in the mood…

After breakfast was finished Kiba instantly jumped out of his chair and dragged Shikamaru along, making a chuckle force up from Shikamaru's lips in the process. So eager… They left the dirty dishes littered out on the table and locked Akamaru up inside the kitchen, which was possibly not a smart idea, but by now Shikamaru didn't care at all. Shirts were taken off first and then pants were kicked from their feet. Lastly they lost their boxers, taken off right in the doorway.

Arms and legs spread out Shikamaru flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh. 'I love being naked in bed,' he breathed out, shifting slightly.

'I love your dick.'

Slowly Shikamaru lifted his head from the pillow and shot Kiba a deadpanned look. 'Really? You love my dick?'

'What?' Kiba asked exasperated, not seeing what was wrong with this picture.

After an eye roll Shikamaru laid back down. 'Starting a romantic day with saying you love my dick is not the way to go and the eyebrow wiggle is definitely not helping your situation,' he pointed out and then quickly added. 'And stop staring at my dick.'

'Party-pooper,' Kiba muttered as he climbed on top of the bed as well and laid down beside Shikamaru, heaving a sigh as if the whole day was now spoiled, because he wasn't allowed to stare anymore.

For a while it just stayed quiet and Shikamaru enjoyed the peacefulness of it all. He could definitely get a few hours of sleep like this. But it never stayed quiet for that long. A hand sneaked up towards Shikamaru's stomach, fingers circling patterns all over his skin. Goosebumps rose up on his arms, but Shikamaru kept his eyes closed feigning disinterest. But of course it did affect him. The way Kiba's forefinger slid up towards his chest and circled around a nipple and then quickly went down to tease the first black curls of his pubic hair.

Shikamaru sucked in a deep breath when Kiba's fingers slid a little lower, almost touching his length and then right as it was about to collide, it moved back up, tracing its way back towards the other nipple. He could feel the effect of the touches rush through his body, blood pumping down instead of up towards his brain. Slowly he was hardening, growing as it lay on Shikamaru's abdomen.

Pressing his body closer to Shikamaru, Kiba shifted closer, attaching his lips to Shikamaru's neck, kissing a path down the sensitive skin. Sometimes his sharp teeth would come into action, biting down on his neck and then soothing the mark with his tongue. His fingers were now softly pinching his nipples, rolling the little nub between them. Shikamaru's breath was becoming more laboured the more Kiba teased him.

This was what he loved about Kiba. Always so full of energy and so sure of himself. The way he always got straight to the point. They were quite the opposite and Shikamaru had never pictured him together with Kiba, but now that they were together, it just worked. Kiba was easy to deal with. No guessing what he was thinking, because the guy would just shout it in his face. Made fighting also a lot easier. And if Shikamaru wanted to be alone, Kiba would just go out with the dog and play around or whatever. It was perfect really.

As was the way his hand had now slipped down below again, fingers tightly enveloped around his erection. Slowly Kiba started to stroke him, forcing soft groans to slip from Shikamaru's lips. Now he couldn't just keep lying there, right? Even he felt the need to move now. Pushing an arm below Kiba's waist he started turning Kiba over, trying to get Kiba to get on top of him. Once he got the hint he hovered above Shikamaru, now grabbing both their erections to pump them together. This feeling was even better. Feeling his heated flesh slide against his. In response Shikamaru grabbed a hold of Kiba's ass and gave it a soft squeeze, encouraging him to continue.

Desperately their lips then met in a kiss, tongues sliding through mouths to get a taste from their previous breakfast. Their bodies were rocking together, trying to get the extra friction.

It wasn't long before Kiba got too impatient and wanted more. The animalistic side then bubbled up and Shikamaru kind of loved that as well. It took no effort from him at all. It was almost as if Kiba was just using him during those moments and Shikamaru didn't mind for whatever reason. He didn't give this much thought really. Simply enjoying the moment was better.

Flipping Shikamaru around Kiba forced him on his knees. Immediately Kiba got behind him and brought his face to Shikamaru's sweaty back, sucking in a deep breath. 'God, I love your smell when you get like this,' he muttered, hands going up to Shikamaru's ass to give both cheeks a hard squeeze, parting them to show off the puckered hole. 'A bit sweet and spicy,' he added cheekily, teeth then latching on to his ass and biting down hard. A shiver ran down Shikamaru's spine in response, pushing back against Kiba's touches.

Kiba's hands grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's thighs to keep him in place and then he started littering Shikamaru's ass cheeks with kisses, getting closer and closer to the centre. He knew what was coming, but it still always surprised him when the tongue lapped out and slid down his cleft, teasing the puckered hole in the process. The soft groan then bubbling out would be the start of many. Kiba knew how to play him, knew which buttons to press to make Shikamaru fall apart.

His tongue would then start circling around his hole, wetting the sides thoroughly and then without further warning the tongue started to wiggle its way inside of him, forcing the walls apart to make room for him. Another groan left him, pushing back more against Kiba's face.

And then the tongue was suddenly gone. Shikamaru heard himself whine at the loss of it, but the sound had been made involuntarily. How Kiba had this power over him was a miracle. Kiba leaned forward, placing his body heavily on Shikamaru's. 'How many fingers?' he whispered and Shikamaru could feel the grin pressed against his back where he was leaning his head on.

Typical really. Kiba loved it when Shikamaru said something during sex, mostly because Shikamaru didn't like to talk during sex. His voice sounded strange to him. He preferred just breathing and enjoying the moment. No talking needed to be done. But now he was forced to answer. 'Three,' he replied, his voice sounding restrained. He could feel Kiba's erection pressed against his ass, so that was not helping at all.

At least Kiba instantly got to work. His weight was lifted off Shikamaru's back, who let out a relieved sigh, and Kiba started rummaging through the nightstand drawer, fishing out the lube they kept there. Strawberry flavoured, because Kiba thought it was funny or something. The smell was horrid and the taste wasn't any better, but they weren't going to throw it away. That would be a waste of money. The cap was flipped open and Shikamaru could hear how its contents were squirted onto Kiba's fingers, slicking it up to make this all a lot easier. Then he threw it to the side, dropping it on the floor for Akamaru to find later on.

The first cold finger was circled around the teased hole for only a second and then Kiba's impatient side came out again, pressing the finger in knuckle for knuckle. The tongue had loosened Shikamaru up quite well already and having regular sex did work as well. So the next digit was worked in only a few seconds later, forcing another groan from Shikamaru's lips. There was a slight sting, but nothing he wasn't used to. He could handle this.

Scissoring the fingers Kiba started stretching Shikamaru more, the walls widening to make room for something bigger. At first that was a third finger, it being added right after and with those three he started pumping in and out of Shikamaru. Walls squeezing around the fingers Shikamaru sucked in the fingers deeper and deeper. His groans were coming out a little louder now, especially when Kiba's other hand started stroking his length again to relief some pressure. Shikamaru imagined Kiba's face right now, focused on what he was doing with those dark eyes taking in every movement, teeth biting down on his own lip to keep in his own pleased sounds.

Suddenly the fingers were ripped from his body, pushing an actual moan out of Shikamaru's throat. More impatience. He could feel it happening behind him. Kiba rubbing his neglected erection in the lube that was still left and then shifting closer towards him, aligning his cock with Shikamaru's prepped hole. It was about to happen. Shikamaru braced himself for the first thrust, grabbing hold onto the sheets below him. Now it was coming.

In one single thrust Kiba sheathed himself inside of Shikamaru, forcing loud groans from both their lips as they tried to get used to the feeling again. This was not their first time, not even close to it, but getting used to the feeling of being filled up was difficult. But he loved it nonetheless, every time perhaps more.

And then it really started. Kiba started to pull back, almost sliding completely out left for the head of his cock and then with a rough thrust he forced himself back in, stretching the walls wider than before. Another shiver ran down Shikamaru's spine as Kiba set a pace. Right now Shikamaru's pleasure had vanished from Kiba's mind, completely focused on what was happening to himself down below. The way Shikamaru's walls squeezed around his length from time to time, causing extra friction to develop and pleasure Kiba more. It made him pick up the pace, slam his length in, because he wanted to feel more. Steady groans had started leaving Kiba's lips, but Shikamaru was in a worse position.

His face was now pressed against the bed, drool slowly dribbling out, because he couldn't close his mouth anymore. Not with how fast the moans were bubbling up. He couldn't keep in the sounds. And that's why he couldn't speak anymore. This was embarrassing enough. His fingers were tightly gripping the sheets, trying to get some of the tension out, but Kiba was reaching deeper and deeper, touching him completely inside. His own cock bobbed on the pace Kiba had set, up and down, flushed red between them. But he didn't need to be touched. This was all Shikamaru needed.

'Harder,' he breathed out suddenly and he didn't even know where it had come from, but Kiba obliged immediately.

Skin slapped against skin as hips snapped forward harshly, pushing his cock deep inside of Shikamaru with every thrust. Their skin was sweaty and the room would smell of sex the entire day. Kiba always loved that, the musky smell their lovemaking left behind. Even he got all sappy then.

Not now though. Now he was like an animal the way he rode Shikamaru into the bed, pulling his erection back further and further only to force it back in deeper. Shikamaru could feel a warmth coil inside his abdomen, letting him know he was getting close. It was coming. The rougher Kiba rode him, the greater the feeling got, building up inside his body. The heat spread through his entire body and the sounds got louder and louder as they left his lips. Eyes shut closed and mouth agape he let the last bit of senses fall out, only focusing on what was happening behind him, inside of him.

And then the feeling exploded, rushing right out of Shikamaru in one big blow. With one last moan, emptying out every sound that he still had left in him, Shikamaru came all over the bed beneath him. His walls clenched down tightly, holding Kiba in place as he came undone.

For a moment Kiba halted, giving Shikamaru a breather, but right after he picked up the rough pace again, making Shikamaru's skin tingle all over. He was so sensitive now and he kind of wanted to relax and get down from his high, but Kiba wouldn't stop. And Shikamaru would not want him to stop. Feeling Kiba go through the same as he had just gone through was worth it.

The wet sounds of Kiba sliding in and out of him was sending another thrill through Shikamaru's body. Kiba kept on pumping and pumping in and out of Shikamaru. His groans had now turned more into growls as Kiba's orgasm creeped closer as well. His fingers were digging into Shikamaru's hip, leaving bruises for the next morning, nails even breaking skin in some places. All of Kiba's muscles had tensed up, bracing for what was coming next. And with a final howl, letting it out at the top of his lungs, Kiba came inside of Shikamaru.

He took his time to ride out his orgasm, slowly sliding in and out his now softening length. It wouldn't take long before he slipped out, sending another shiver down Shikamaru's spine due to the loss of contact. Right after Kiba just flopped down on the bed beside Shikamaru, wearing this satisfied grin on his lips and feeling quite good about himself. That would never change. The way Kiba felt so superior after sex for some strange reason. Something else Shikamaru didn't try to figure out. It fitted the guy anyway. Slowly Shikamaru laid down as well, lying down on his side and finally letting his breathing settle down.

'God, it's amazing what our love can produce, huh?' And there was the sappy Kiba with all his strange comments again. Kiba really wasn't the smartest out of the bunch, but it was his simple thinking that made their relationship so perfect.

Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder at Kiba, seeing the other on his back, eyes closed and still that grin on his lips. 'Isn't it your dick that's doing this?'

A chuckle left Kiba's lips after that as he opened his eyes and turn to face Shikamaru again. 'Nah, it's this amazing, because you love me so much.'

'Unfortunately,' Shikamaru muttered in reply, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face after that.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


End file.
